Unus pro omnibus
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Le monde a sombré dans le deuil depuis que Thanos a réuni les gemmes. Chacun pleure ses morts, chacun se reconstruit. Puis il y a Tony et Steve, désespérés, dévastés. Et bientôt sur le point de suivre un plan qui risque de les conduire vers les ténèbres. [Secret Santa - Collectif NoName - Cadeau pour Julindy]


**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Univers** : Post-Infinity War.

 **Note** : Participation au **Secret Santa** du Collectif Noname - Cadeau pour **Julindy**.

 **Note spéciale à Julindy :** J'ai mélangé tes deux prompts ainsi que tes différents genres. J'ai eu du mal à choisir le fandom parmi les trois proposés, d'où le retard pour ma publication. J'espère que cet OS te plaira autant que j'ai pris de plaisir à l'écrire. :)

 **Bonne lecture**.

* * *

 **Unus pro omnibus**

* * *

Les poings de Steve s'abattent à intervalles irréguliers sur le sac de lutte qui lui fait face. Il puise dans sa colère, conscient d'être débordé par ses sentiments, se sentant inutile. À chaque coup, il se voit en train de régler son compte à Thanos, de manière définitive. Il n'y a pas d'échec dans son esprit, uniquement un combat à mener jusqu'à la mort pour empêcher leur ennemi de claquer des doigts.

Ce puissant sentiment de destruction est né à l'instant où Bucky est devenu un tas de poussière sous ses yeux. Après des années à pleurer sa perte, leurs chemins se sont enfin croisés mais sans jamais se rejoindre. Ils ont survécu à la Seconde Guerre mondiale, à Hydra, à Zemo et à la guerre civile des Avengers. Ils ont cru naïvement qu'ils pourraient tracer leur route côte à côte, comme des individus normaux. Qu'auraient-ils imaginé de pire que ces séparations successives toujours plus douloureuses ? En confiant son meilleur ami aux bons soins du Wakanda, Steve s'était dit qu'ils avaient terminé d'affronter leurs adversaires et qu'ils seraient bientôt en paix. Ce n'était toutefois qu'un rêve futile qui s'est changé en cauchemar lorsque les serviteurs du Titan fou ont débuté leur chasse aux gemmes.

Le crochet du sac cède sous la force du soldat centenaire. Briser le matériel à sa disposition n'apaise pas son âme tourmentée mais il préfère passer sa rage sur un objet plutôt que sur ses équipiers. Les sacs ont l'avantage de ne pas lui faire la morale à chaque heure qui passe et de subir sans broncher ses excès de de violence. Eux ne le regardent pas avec compassion ou avec pitié, ils encaissent les coups et sont les spectateurs muets de sa haine qui grandit jour après jour.

Steve recule d'un pas, le souffle court, encore animé par ce besoin de frapper quelque chose. Il est le seul à décharger ses émotions de cette manière, les autres font leur deuil d'une toute autre façon.

L'équipe brièvement ressoudée s'est à nouveau fragmentée. Le retour inespéré de Stark, presque plus mort que vif, n'a été qu'une maigre consolation par rapport à toutes les disparitions recensées à travers le globe. Natasha s'est empressée de quitter le Wakanda pour partir à la recherche de Clint, avec l'espoir de le retrouver vivant. Bruce s'est muré dans le silence, honteux de ne pas avoir su tirer parti de Hulk au moment où ils en auraient eu le plus besoin. Thor ne cesse de faire des allers-retours entre l'Afrique et le reste du monde, incapable de tenir quelques semaines dans un même endroit sans ressentir la culpabilité d'avoir perdu son frère. Rocket, l'étrange raton-laveur doué de parole, est parti sans un mot et n'est jamais revenu. Rhodey soutient Tony pour l'empêcher de sombrer.

Pour sa part, Steve a accepté l'offre de Shuri. La sœur de T'Challa n'a pas hésité un seul instant à leur proposer de rester au Wakanda pour reprendre des forces et pleurer dignement leurs amis ainsi que leurs familles. Il n'a nul autre endroit où aller et refuse de songer ne serait-ce qu'un instant à se rendre au quartier général des Avengers. La hache de guerre n'a pas été entièrement enterrée, aucune discussion sérieuse n'a eu lieu pour le moment et le Captain ne tient pas à jouer aux hypocrites en faisant comme si les accords de Sokovie n'avaient pas existé.

D'un pas lourd, il récupère le sac écroulé à terre pour le remplacer par un neuf. Il reprend ses coups, alternant la gauche et la droite, le haut et le bas, se concentrant sur le bruit dont il est à l'origine. Il donnerait tout ce qu'il possède pour faire revenir Bucky, peu importe s'il doit y laisser la vie.

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Steve a toujours tout fait pour venger son meilleur ami. Lorsque Bucky a disparu dans un camp ennemi pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il est parti le rechercher à ses risques et périls, prêt à tuer tous ceux qui se mettraient sur son chemin. Lorsqu'il est tombé de ce train de marchandises, le Captain a affronté Crâne Rouge sans aucun regret. Peggy savait qu'elle n'était qu'une couverture pour protéger les vrais sentiments du héros américain et elle a emporté son secret avec elle. Car c'est bien en pensant à Bucky qu'il a précipité la Valkyrie dans l'Arctique. Et lorsque Steve a compris que son meilleur ami était encore vivant, il s'est démené pour le ramener à la raison.

Sauf que là, il n'y a aucun moyen de revoir Bucky. Ce n'est pas une chute ou un emprisonnement qui les sépare mais bien une magie puissante, celle de six gemmes destructrices qui ont éradiqué la moitié de l'Univers et causé encore plus de morts. Rien ne peut effacer l'action des pierres.

« J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait t'intéresser, Rogers. »

La voix familière d'Iron Man brise sa concentration. Steve donne un dernier coup au sac avant de plonger son regard dans celui fatigué du milliardaire. Le soldat n'ignore pas que son équipier n'a presque pas dormi depuis son retour de l'espace et il se demande de quelle manière il parvient à tenir debout sans vaciller.

« Qu'as-tu trouvé ?

— Un moyen de réparer l'erreur de Thanos. »

L'information est étrange, irréaliste. Personne n'a osé prononcer à haute voix la possibilité d'une solution pour modifier l'acte cruel du Titan, ils savent tous qu'il n'y a rien à faire. Pourtant, Stark est persuadé du contraire.

« Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, pour avoir les idées claires.

— J'ai conscience de la portée de mes paroles, et aussi du fait que ça parait irréalisable. Mais j'ai réussi, Steve.

— Que comptes-tu faire ? Aller dans l'espace et lui demander bien gentiment de claquer des doigts une nouvelle fois ?

— C'est un principe du même genre. »

Le soldat suppose un court moment être en train de rêver. Ce qu'annonce le génie est comme une mauvaise plaisanterie à laquelle il aimerait croire. Si son plan peut lui ramener Bucky alors il le suivra jusqu'au bout de l'Univers, même si leur chance est infime.

Tony lui accorde quelques minutes pour se rendre plus présentable. D'une démarche incertaine, Steve se dirige vers les cabines de douche. Il se dévêt avec un air absent et passe sous l'eau sans réagir à la chaleur du liquide. C'est la buée qui s'accumule qui lui rappelle de baisser la température et il reprend pied dans la réalité en coupant l'arrivée d'eau. Ses pensées sont toujours tournées vers les quelques mots de son équipier et il lui faut un long moment avant de sortir de sa torpeur.

Comme prévu, le milliardaire patiente à l'extérieur du bâtiment le plus grand du Wakanda. L'air y est plus respirable mais le paysage, lui, garde les stigmates des affrontements. La terre est encore retournée à l'endroit où sont passés les véhicules métalliques extraterrestres, des arbres centenaires sont tordus ou décharnés et des pierres blanches ont été déposées là où les guerriers sont morts au combat. Ce contraste de couleur est plus explicite qu'un long discours, symbole du deuil qu'ils ont tous à porter.

Steve n'est pas sans ignorer que certains Wakandais n'admettent pas leur présence sur leur terre sacrée. L'ouverture au monde ne s'est pas faite de la façon dont ils l'attendaient et ils ont perdu beaucoup des leurs lors des attaques des sbires de Thanos. Ceux dont la vie a pris fin pendant les affrontements sont des victimes supplémentaires arrachées à leurs familles et la moitié d'entre eux pourrait toujours vivre. Même si Shuri a tenté de calmer les éclats de colère de ses sujets, elle ne maîtrise pas encore assez la diplomatie pour les apaiser sur du long terme et elle a avoué aux Avengers qu'elle ne sait pas combien de temps ils resteront pacifiques.

« Thor est venu me voir, commence Tony tout en contemplant la désolation qui s'offre à leurs yeux. Il m'a parlé de ce qu'il a vu dans la forge des Nains. Thanos a fait forger son gant et l'a pris sans s'attarder mais il a laissé le moule.

— Tu ne penses pas à …

— Si. Reforger un gant pourrait être la meilleure solution. »

L'espoir est trop présent dans le ton du milliardaire.

« Même si on y arrivait, conteste Steve, il faudrait récupérer les gemmes. Thanos a tout et nous sommes impuissants.

— Thanos ne possède plus que sa propre force ! Les gemmes sont inutilisables pour lui, désormais, alors que nous pourrions nous en servir.

— Aucun de nous ne sait précisément comment ça marche, Tony, soupire le soldat. On risquerait d'empirer la situation. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin, c'est de la pierre du temps. »

Il y songe depuis que la moitié de l'Univers a été éradiquée. En revenant en arrière, ils auraient la possibilité d'empêcher tous les événements qui ont conduit à ce jour et ils n'auraient pas à déplorer la perte de leurs amis. Captain est même certain qu'ils seraient enfin capables de détruire le Titan avant qu'il ne commence à partir à la recherche des gemmes.

Toutefois, Steve omet de dire au génie tout ce qu'il a en tête. Retourner dans le passé est quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur, c'est vrai, mais pas uniquement pour sauver toutes les vies anéanties. Avec la pierre du temps entre les mains, il aurait le pouvoir de réparer ses erreurs, de permettre à Bucky d'avoir un autre avenir où il ne serait pas le Soldat de l'Hiver. C'est quelque chose de parfaitement égoïste venant de sa part mais il considère qu'il a fait assez de sacrifices et qu'il serait enfin temps de songer à son propre bonheur. Le monde a adoré Captain America pour sa dévotion totale envers sa patrie, pour ses luttes répétées contre le mal, mais tous ces gens n'ont pas eu de remord à salir son image lors de la signature des Accords de Sokovie. Alors pour une fois, pourquoi ne pas penser un peu à lui-même ?

Le silence de Tony l'intrigue soudainement. Il s'attend à une remarque de sa part, peut-être même une protestation, mais l'Iron Man ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder le paysage endommagé du Wakanda. Un étrange rictus étire les lèvres du milliardaire lorsqu'il se décide enfin à tourner la tête vers son coéquipier. Dans les pupilles de Stark brille une compréhension douloureuse qui désarçonne le super soldat. Il n'y a aucune question dans ses yeux, aucun agacement, aucun jugement. Steve croit apercevoir une forme de soulagement chez son ami, ce qui le surprend.

« Tu te moques bien de savoir ce qu'il adviendra des autres. Ce n'est que pour Barnes, depuis le début.

— Je ne te l'ai jamais caché, rétorque Captain avec un certain calme. Je t'ai prévenu que je le faisais pour lui.

— Mais tu n'as jamais précisé que tu changerais à ce point l'Histoire.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que c'est ce que j'ai en tête ?

— Je ne suis pas un imbécile. Je te connais maintenant et il est évident que tu vas vouloir revenir sur tous tes échecs. Tu es toujours le même, Rogers. Tu restes le défenseur des causes perdues et tu tiens à prouver que tu peux réparer tes erreurs. C'est ce que mon père admirait chez toi, même si je ne l'ai jamais compris. »

L'espace d'un instant, Steve a l'impression d'être plongé dans leurs premières missions, lorsque Stark ne voyait en lui que l'icône vénérée par Howard. Toute l'amertume du passé est encore là entre eux, érigeant des murs que même leur amitié ne pourrait traverser. Malgré le temps qui s'est écoulé, malgré les combats et la menace de Thanos, Tony garde toujours au fond de lui cette étincelle de rage qui l'anime à chaque fois qu'ils sont l'un face à l'autre.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à être l'idole de ton père. Et aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas ce qui importe le plus. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main et tu es celui que j'ai choisi.

— J'ai eu beaucoup de réticences, avoue le milliardaire dans un rire faux. Barnes a tué mes parents, et voilà que je t'aide pour le ramener. N'est-ce pas ironique ? »

La souffrance du brun frappe son équipier qui baisse les yeux brièvement. Il est tant obsédé par cette envie de serrer à nouveau Bucky dans ses bras qu'il en a oublié le chagrin du génie. Il est un bien piètre ami, à ne voir que ce qui l'intéresse, à mettre de côté les sentiments des autres, mais une partie de son esprit lui rappelle que son objectif prévaut sur tout.

Alors il relève la tête, arborant une expression plus froide et plus distante, scellant ses émotions pour ne conserver au fond de lui que son désir de vengeance et sa volonté de ramener son meilleur ami à ses côtés. D'une voix plus dure, dénuée de toute chaleur amicale, il interroge Tony sur tous les aspects de sa stratégie, écoutant attentivement chaque détail, gravant dans sa mémoire les différents lieux à atteindre jusqu'à leur destination finale. Ni le soleil qui se couche, ni les regards curieux des Wakandais ne le détournent des paroles de l'Iron Man, et une nouvelle détermination éclaire son visage lorsque le génie se tait enfin.

Les deux hommes ne perdent pas de temps pour mettre en branle leur plan. Stark joue la carte de la désinvolture alors qu'ils traversent le palais royal pour se rendre au laboratoire. Ainsi, les membres de la garde n'ont aucun soupçon à leur égard et ils sont accueillis par le sourire franc mais épuisé de Shuri. La jeune femme profite le plus souvent des heures qui suivent le coucher du soleil afin de travailler un peu sur ses créations et Tony a veillé à ce qu'elle soit présente pour leur fournir un élément clef à leur réussite. Elle les précède dans un autre couloir menant à une piste d'envol et d'atterrissage, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Le vaisseau est réparé, annonce la sœur de T'Challa avec fierté. J'ai amélioré les systèmes de base pour éviter des problèmes trop importants et j'ai ajouté quelques interfaces. »

Steve est stupéfait en voyant que la princesse a redonné un coup de neuf à l'appareil avec lequel le milliardaire est revenu sur Terre. La peinture a été entièrement refaite, l'engin semble tout droit sorti d'une usine. Nul ne pourrait croire que le vaisseau a déjà eu une première vie et il éprouve une certaine admiration envers les talents de Shuri. Il a beau savoir de quoi elle est capable, ayant eu un aperçu avec le bras de Bucky et sa conscience désormais dépourvue de toute programmation ennemie, il n'en reste pas moins ébahi par ses prouesses.

« Est-ce qu'il est prêt à être utilisé ? s'enquiert Tony en observant l'appareil.

— Il n'attend plus que vous, répond la jeune femme. Comptez-vous aller loin ?

— J'aimerais juste faire un petit tour dans l'espace pour me changer les idées. »

La réponse du milliardaire n'est pas des plus précises mais la princesse n'insiste pas. Elle leur présente simplement ses quelques ajouts et leur souhaite un bon voyage avant de les laisser seuls. Le brun s'installe aux commandes tandis que Captain prend place sur le siège passager, bouclant sa ceinture dès qu'il sent les tressautements du vaisseau.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit sur les vrais motifs de notre départ ? demande Steve.

— J'apprécie beaucoup son intelligence mais je ne tenais pas à me retrouver enfermé par ses gardes. Personne n'est au courant, Rogers, tu peux te détendre. »

Le super soldat ne commente pas le sarcasme, même si le comportement de Tony l'agace. Il se mure plutôt dans le silence alors que son ami franchit l'enceinte de la barrière du Wakanda avant de s'élever plus haut dans le ciel. La lune et les étoiles sont visibles tandis qu'ils prennent de l'altitude et Steve doute du bienfondé de sa décision. Il craint de voir le vaisseau partir en poussière ou s'effondrer, il craint de manquer d'oxygène une fois dans l'espace, il craint de ne pas être en mesure d'appliquer le plan.

Conscient d'être en train de perdre confiance en lui, Captain se ressaisit. Ce n'est pas le moment de baisser les bras et d'être assailli par les incertitudes. Il a passé trop de temps à se morfondre, il doit agir. Bucky n'est plus là depuis ce qui lui paraît une éternité et il refuse d'accroître cette durée parce qu'il a eu peur quelques instants. Certes, c'est sa première expédition dans l'espace, loin de la Terre, dans des contrées reculées et parfaitement inconnues pour lui mais il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit si différent. Il a su s'adapter à ce siècle, il peut bien se faire aux civilisations extraterrestres.

Se redressant sur son siège, il admire le paysage qui se change en quelque chose de plus flou. Les nuages sont derrière et l'Univers s'ouvre à eux. Steve est comme Phaéton découvrant le monde sur le char solaire, à la différence qu'il n'ignore aucun des périls possibles au-delà de la Terre. Lui qui a connu tant de choses étranges, à commencer par le sérum qui a fait de lui celui qu'il est, il est surpris par ce nouveau départ. Les vaches, les moutons, les Hommes, les champs et les constructions humaines s'effacent au profit d'une galaxie plus grande.

Du coin de l'œil, le blond détaille les gestes de son équipier. Ce dernier entre des coordonnées dans le GPS, appuie sur quelques boutons et dévie leur trajectoire. Diriger le vaisseau ne semble pas lui poser de problèmes, il se débrouille aussi bien qu'avec son armure. Pourtant, le tremblement de ses mains n'échappe pas à Steve, de même que les tics nerveux qui agitent son visage régulièrement. De tous les Avengers, Tony est le seul humain à avoir failli perdre la vie par deux fois hors des limites de la Terre et le soldat regrette de l'avoir poussé à chercher une solution.

Le symbole d'espoir de l'Amérique n'a pas pensé une seule seconde à discuter avec les autres. Ils ont tous affronté les sbires de Thanos et la folie du Titan, ils l'auraient compris, mais il n'a pas songé à eux, redoutant leurs réactions. Si lui, censé être le chef des super-héros, censé avoir la tête sur les épaules, n'a pas su supporter l'absence d'un ami, alors comment auraient-ils réagi ?

« Tu réfléchis trop, Rogers. Profite un peu du spectacle, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours. »

Se forcer à se détendre est compliqué. Pour ne pas se perdre complètement dans l'étrange vision de l'Univers et de toutes les nouveautés qui y sont associées, Steve décide plutôt de fermer les yeux. Presque aussitôt son esprit vagabonde, et c'est le regard de Bucky qui apparaît derrière ses paupières closes.

Le soldat centenaire tente de se souvenir du rire de son meilleur ami, de tous les moments partagés alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que deux gars de Brooklyn. Il se rappelle toutes les fois où Bucky est venu à son secours, puis cet instant où il est parti pour la guerre. Il a fallu cette séparation pour que le futur Captain America comprenne l'importance de ses sentiments et en soit horrifié. Même s'il est maintenant un peu plus à l'aise avec l'amour qu'il porte au Soldat de l'Hiver, l'acceptation a été plus longue, principalement à cause de l'époque à laquelle ils vivaient. Deux hommes qui s'aimaient n'était pas quelque chose de convenable et ils ont dû cacher leur idylle aux yeux de tous, ne se confiant qu'à Peggy Carter. Steve ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle leur a permis de se retrouver à l'abri des regards en leur fournissant un alibi crédible. Ils ont survécu à ce siècle où l'homosexualité était un tabou mais ils ne sont pas parvenus à échapper à Thanos.

La douleur qui lui serre le cœur ramène le blond à la réalité. Il repousse les souvenirs des baisers de Bucky, de leurs étreintes entre deux missions, pour se concentrer sur l'avenir proche. Il a encore beaucoup à accomplir pour réaliser son souhait le plus cher et il ne peut pas être déconcentré par le passé en cette période capitale.

« Où se situe précisément Nidavellir ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répond Iron Man. Ce GPS le sait mieux que moi, j'ai juste eu à rentrer les chiffres donnés par Thor. En termes de latitude et de longitude, ça ne correspond pas à grand-chose, je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soient de vraies coordonnées.

— J'espère au moins que ce sera utile, marmonne Steve. »

Il déboucle sa ceinture de sécurité et fait quelques pas vers l'arrière du vaisseau. Au-dehors, les astres ne ressemblent en rien à la vision qu'ils en ont depuis la Terre. Le Captain est submergé par un sentiment d'infériorité plus puissant encore que ce qu'il ressentait à l'époque où il n'était qu'un petit gars comme un autre. Tout ce paysage le renvoie à sa condition de mortel, au fait qu'il n'est qu'une fourmi dans l'immensité de l'Univers. Jamais encore il ne s'est senti aussi minuscule, aussi insignifiant. Sa propre vie lui apparaît comme futile, presque risible face à cet espace infini.

Et lui qui s'imagine assez fort pour revenir en arrière alors qu'il n'est rien. Quel idiot il est donc de supposer être celui qui changera le monde et vaincra Thanos en retournant ses propres armes contre lui. Comme si d'autres n'y pensaient pas déjà, comme si d'autres n'étaient pas en train de préparer des plans d'attaques afin d'éliminer cet adversaire qui a fait tant de mal en un claquement de doigt. Qui se croit-il être pour oser songer à modifier le cours de l'Histoire sans prendre en compte l'existence de tant d'autres individus ? Le voilà qui se comporte comme Stark, à mettre son ego en avant, à dénigrer ceux qui l'entourent pour mieux se concentrer sur sa propre personne. Cet homme, ce n'est pas lui. C'est celui qu'il est devenu à cause du Titan.

En entendant le milliardaire qui siffle doucement aux commandes, Steve se pose des questions. Son coéquipier n'a exposé aucun de ses motifs, lui offrant simplement son aide sans rien demander en échange. Cette façon d'agir n'est pas habituelle chez lui et le soldat s'interroge sur les réelles motivations de son ami, sur ce qui le pousse à l'épauler de la sorte. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il le rejoint et s'installe à nouveau sur son siège, attendant quelques minutes avant de se lancer.

« Pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

— Venant de toi, ça m'étonne, Rogers. Être désintéressé, tu connais ?

— Oui. Sauf que ce n'est pas vraiment dans tes manières.

— Tu n'es pas le seul à chercher la vengeance, voilà tout. J'ai appris quelques informations suite à ma discussion avec Thor et ça m'a mis en colère. »

Tout en fronçant les sourcils, Steve essaye de se souvenir de tout ce qu'il a lui-même entendu de la part du dieu de la foudre. Thor lui a parlé de la mort d'Odin, de la destruction d'Asgard par un démon du feu, du massacre de la moitié des survivants par les sbires de Thanos, de sa rencontre avec les fameux Gardiens de la Galaxie, de sa nouvelle arme mais il n'y a rien qui pourrait justifier la rage qui luit dans les yeux du génie. Même si leur ami divin a partagé plus de choses avec Tony, comme il s'en est rendu compte lorsque le brun a évoqué le gant de Thanos, le Captain ne comprend pas.

« À quoi fais-tu référence ? ose le blond avec une certaine hésitation.

— À la même chose que ce qui te hurle de sauver Barnes. J'ai perdu quelqu'un qui m'était cher et que je ne reverrai jamais parce qu'il est mort _avant_ que Thanos ait eu toutes les gemmes. »

Sur le point de faire une autre réflexion, le soldat centenaire se fige brusquement. Il se dit qu'il doit se tromper, qu'il a mal interprété les paroles de Stark mais il se rappelle alors certaines situations étranges survenues après l'attaque de New York.

Celui dont la perte ronge le si célèbre Iron Man est Loki. Le dieu du chaos, le fourbe assassin, l'être qui a causé des dégâts irréversibles sur Terre, l'homme qui a voulu tous les mettre à genoux. Comment quelqu'un comme Tony a-t-il pu s'attacher autant à quelqu'un qui l'a balancé à travers une fenêtre de sa propre tour ? A-t-il oublié tout ce qu'ils ont subi par la faute du frère adoptif de Thor ? La manipulation de Barton ? La mort de Coulson ? L'invasion de la Terre ?

Son incrédulité se lit sur ses traits car son équipier soupire d'agacement. Les doigts de Tony blanchissent lorsqu'il sert un peu plus les commandes et Steve s'oblige à se calmer pour éviter un débordement de la part de son ami. Toutefois, il est décontenancé par cette découverte imprévue qui lui fait voir l'autre homme sous un nouveau jour. Une relation avec Loki éclaire les quelques disparitions du brun pendant plusieurs jours sans donner le moindre signe de vie.

« Décidément, tu es plein de surprises, Stark. Loki ?

— Un bon point pour toi, ironise Tony. Tu as trouvé tout seul, félicitations.

— Pourquoi lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu faire pour que tu aies envie de le venger ? »

Sans cesser de conduire le vaisseau, le milliardaire lui narre l'origine des sentiments qui le lient au dieu aux yeux verts.

« Je ne pensais pas le revoir un jour, surtout après New York, mais il est apparu à la tour en pleine nuit. Il m'a parlé d'Elfes noirs, d'éther et de combats puis il s'est évanoui. Je me suis occupé de lui pendant plusieurs semaines.

— Et Pepper ?

— Tu te souviens de la fête qu'il y a eu après la récupération du sceptre ? »

Steve hoche la tête tout en grimaçant. Cette soirée est devenue inoubliable à l'instant où Ultron a fait son apparition à travers l'une des armures d'Iron Man. C'est à partir de ce moment que tout s'est mis en marche pour la future division de l'équipe et il doit bien admettre qu'il en a oublié qu'ils étaient tous là pour savourer la fin de leur périple contre Hydra.

« Je n'étais déjà plus en très bon terme avec elle. On a rompu d'un commun accord et j'ai commencé à me rendre compte du fait que Loki ne me laissait pas indifférent. Il y a eu des hauts et des bas, comme pour n'importe qui, mais je crois que j'étais heureux. Il s'absentait parfois pour jeter un coup d'œil à la situation sur Asgard et il revenait toujours. Jusqu'au jour où il n'est pas rentré. Thor m'a dit qu'il a lutté face à Thanos et qu'il a essayé de le tuer. »

Et la suite, ils la connaissent. Le dieu des mensonges est mort, de manière définitive cette fois-ci. Nul ne pourra le ramener à la vie, il n'a plus aucune carte dans son jeu pour se tirer d'affaires.

Le soldat accorde à son ami le temps de replonger dans ses souvenirs sans l'interrompre. Il sait à quel point c'est douloureux de songer à quelqu'un qui n'est plus à ses côtés et qui n'y sera sans doute jamais. Ils ont traversé les mêmes épreuves, tous les deux, et ils veulent la même chose. Ils ont besoin de faire en sorte que Thanos ne puisse pas claquer des doigts afin de retrouver la personne qui leur est la plus importante au monde. À la différence que Captain préférerait effacer presque plus de quatre-vingt ans, à l'inverse de Tony qui souhaiterait seulement épargner à la Terre et à Loki l'invasion de New York. Il est évident qu'ils vont devoir discuter lorsqu'ils auront entre les mains la pierre du temps car ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère. D'autant plus qu'il n'y en aura qu'un seul qui profitera du pouvoir de la gemme.

Avec un brin de mauvaise foi, Steve songe au fait que lui tient uniquement à aider Bucky et non pas un dieu meurtrier. Il étouffe sa petite voix intérieure qui lui souffle que son meilleur ami a commis de nombreux actes sous les bannières d'Hydra. Les hommes et les femmes assassinés par le Soldat de l'Hiver sont tout autant des victimes que ceux qui ont péri sous la folie de Loki. Bucky n'est pas plus innocent que le frère adoptif de Thor et c'est un fait que Captain répugne à admettre.

« Je crois qu'on arrive, déclare Stark avec sérieux. »

Effectivement, il semble que ce soit le cas. Nidavellir correspond aux descriptions rapportées par Tony suite au récit du fils d'Odin. La planète est presque désertique alors que le vaisseau se pose sur une partie du sol complètement ravagée. L'appareil tangue un moment mais finit par se stabiliser, permettant aux deux hommes de déboucler les ceintures de sécurité avant de s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Ils restent à l'affût et avancent sans se précipiter, craignant de tomber sur des adversaires farouches ou un Nain assez violent pour leur faire du mal. La taille des forges est suffisamment explicite pour leur donner un indice de la hauteur des individus qui y ont travaillé et ils ne tiennent pas à tâter du poing de l'un d'eux.

Absorbé par son inspection visuelle, Steve ne prête pas attention aux obstacles qui se dressent devant lui. Son pied droit heurte une pierre qui roule assez vite pour aller se fracasser contre un morceau de métal, produisant un son qui se répercute sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Son coéquipier lui lance un coup d'œil furtif, alarmé, mais il est trop tard.

Une haute silhouette se découpe devant eux, aussi impressionnante que l'était Thanos. La chevelure hirsute de l'homme lui confère un aspect bestial renforcé par la lueur dans son regard. Le Nain les repère rapidement et les observe avec une curiosité qui détonne sur le reste de son apparence. Il s'accroupit afin d'être à leur niveau et les détaille longuement. Le Captain déglutit en sentant peser sur lui les yeux scrutateurs du forgeron, s'attendant presque à l'entendre pousser un grognement digne d'un animal. Mais le seul habitant des lieux se détourne de lui, lui tirant un soupir soulagé.

« Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ?

— Nous sommes des amis de Thor, répond Iron Man. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour forger un nouveau gant. »

Le milliardaire ne s'embarrasse pas de politesse. Tourner autour du pot n'est pas dans ses manières et ils ont perdu assez de temps.

« Nul gant ne sera de nouveau forgé de mon vivant. Il y a trop de vies en jeu.

— Et c'est justement pour les sauver que nous vous demandons de l'aide, réplique le blond. Nous pouvons arranger la situation.

— L'arranger ? Vos espoirs sont trop grands, Midgardiens. Aucun de vous n'a la capacité de réparer l'acte de Thanos. Vos sentiments vous portent vers votre perte, vous laissez s'exprimer ce qu'il y a de pire en vous.

— Je sais qu'à côté de vous, nous sommes minuscules, remarque Tony, mais nous avons assez réfléchi. En empêchant le cataclysme, nous vous ramènerons votre peuple, Eitri. »

L'émotion qui se peint sur les traits du Nain est comme une victoire pour les deux Avengers. L'éventualité de revoir un jour ses frères de race pousse le forgeron à accepter leur offre et à se mettre au travail rapidement.

L'étoile utilisée par Thor pour fondre le métal est encore instable mais le génie fournit une aide précieuse grâce à ses armures. Il active la plupart de celles entreposées dans le vaisseau, comptant sur leur résistance pour relancer les anneaux cosmiques. Captain se charge des travaux qui demandent de la force à l'état brut, levant marteau et autres outils en suivant les conseils prodigués par Eitri. Pendant quelques minutes, la forge ne résonne que du bruit du métal qui s'abat dans une cadence frénétique et de la voix du Nain alors que Tony observe distraitement la valse de ses créations autour de l'étoile.

Comme le dernier habitant de Nidavellir pense à tout, la nouvelle réplique du gant est faite dans des proportions plus petites pour s'adapter à un membre humain. Au début, ce détail inquiète Steve qui interroge le Nain, croyant à tort que les espaces réservés aux gemmes ne correspondent pas à leur taille réelle.

« Les pierres ont des ressources infinies. Elles entreront dans ces cavités. »

Et puisque le forgeron est censé savoir de quoi il parle, ils lui accordent leur confiance. Toutefois, ils ne restent pas en sa compagnie, conscients du fait que retarder l'inévitable ne sert à rien. Ils le saluent et le remercient avant de retourner dans leur vaisseau, armé d'un nouveau gant et d'une détermination que rien ne vient perturber.

Le GPS de l'appareil est programmé pour atteindre la planète où Thanos a trouvé refuge. Entrer la destination rend la future confrontation plus réelle mais c'est là leur but. L'espace d'un instant, en sentant le vaisseau se remettre en marche et filer dans l'univers, Steve se demande s'ils ne sont pas tout simplement suicidaires. Qu'ils aient un gant ne les rend pas plus puissants et, comme l'a si bien dit le Nain, ils agissent en suivant leurs sentiments. Est-ce qu'il aurait pris autant de risques si Bucky n'avait pas disparu ? Il en doute fortement. Sa principale envie est de serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras, de repartir en arrière, mais s'il s'avère que leur mission est un échec, il n'aura pas le courage de continuer à vivre.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il songe à se donner la mort. D'un point de vue purement technique, c'est ce qu'il a fait avec la Valkyrie, même si l'acte est passé dans la postérité comme étant quelque chose d'extrêmement héroïque. Il y a pensé à son réveil après avoir appris qu'il venait de se réveiller soixante-dix ans plus tard, le cœur lourd d'être si seul. Même au Wakanda, la possibilité de mourir l'a effleuré, comme un murmure apaisant, comme la promesse d'un avenir meilleur. S'il ne peut plus être auprès de l'homme qu'il a aimé, pourquoi ne pas tout faire pour le rejoindre enfin ?

Le soldat glisse un regard vers son ami. Il n'y a rien dans son apparence ou son comportement qui pourrait révéler une quelconque manifestation d'un geste désespéré contre lui-même mais il n'ignore pas que le milliardaire ne prendrait pas la peine d'en parler. Tony a assez déprimé après les événements de New York et il encaisse les déceptions en les accueillant comme de vieilles compagnes. Sous ses sourires ironiques se cache souvent une sourde douleur qui ne disparaît pas.

« Si tu as quelque chose à dire, ne t'en prive pas Rogers, lui lance Iron Man. J'ai l'impression d'être inspecté par des rayons lasers.

— As-tu déjà essayé de te tuer ?

— Me tuer ? Tu es vraiment en train de vouloir discuter du suicide ? Les voyages dans l'espace ne te réussissent pas.

— Je suis sérieux, Stark. Et ma question l'est aussi. »

Quelques secondes s'écoulent avant que Tony ne reprenne la parole.

« Je l'ai envisagé. Plein de fois. Combien, je ne sais plus sûrement trop. Mais je crois que j'ai toujours été trop égoïste pour le faire.

— Même après la mort de Loki ? »

Cette fois, le génie ne répond pas. Son expression se ferme et il se contente de lever un peu plus un levier qui entraîne l'accélération du vaisseau. Steve en déduit que le sujet est sensible mais son esprit élabore des hypothèses de plus en plus terrifiantes concernant leur présence au-delà de leur planète.

Ils ne sont que deux dans l'appareil alors qu'ils auraient très bien pu quérir l'aide des autres Avengers, ou au moins leur exposer leur plan. Ils traversent une partie de la galaxie dans le plus grand secret pour aller affronter un adversaire à la puissance de frappe démesurée, même sans les gemmes. Ils ont tous les deux perdu la personne qu'ils aimaient et sont prêts à _tout_ pour retourner dans le passé. Ils n'ont finalement pas eu tant de temps de réflexion et se sont envolés à la première opportunité sans en avertir leurs amis. Ce n'est pas le comportement de quelqu'un de sensé, plutôt l'acte d'une personne qui est au bord du gouffre.

Le blond déglutit difficilement, entrevoyant un avenir opposé à ce qu'il supposait. Tout lui semble si limpide qu'il se demande comment il a fait pour être aveugle tout ce temps. Il croyait se servir des connaissances de son ami pour accomplir sa vengeance, obnubilé par la disparition de Bucky, mais c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit. Tony a profité de sa faiblesse afin de partir loin de la Terre, loin de tout ce qui les rattache à leur passé douloureux.

« Tu n'as aucun plan, soupire finalement Steve. Parce que tu sais qu'on va perdre.

— Strange a dit qu'il y a un scénario dans lequel on gagne. Mais est-ce que vaincre Thanos peut vraiment nous ramener ceux que nous avons perdus ? Ceux qui ont été effacés pourraient être de retour mais Loki … »

Il n'a pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, Captain en devine la fin. Le dieu est mort des mains du Titan fou, pas à cause des gemmes, et il n'y a donc qu'un saut dans le temps qui arrangerait les choses. Mais le blond décrypte les silences de son coéquipier, sans mal. Car Tony se moque bien de la gemme verte du magicien, il n'envisage pas de modifier l'Histoire.

« Tu veux que Thanos te tue, n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est mon idée, oui. Tu auras la possibilité de venger Barnes et de le faire revenir. C'est ce que tu espérais, non ? Alors va jusqu'au bout de tes convictions, Rogers, et ne me retiens pas quand j'irai au bout des miennes. Prends toutes les pierres et sauve Bucky. Sauve nos amis. Mais laisse-moi mourir. »

Un accord tacite se forme entre eux. Les barrières érigées à cause de leurs différences s'effondrent enfin pour raviver la flamme d'une équipe. Il n'est plus question d'un gouvernement cherchant à les séparer ou de menaces extérieures, il n'y a qu'eux deux qui espèrent un avenir d'ombres et de lumières mêlées.

Un voyant s'allume sur le tableau de bord du vaisseau. Iron Man annonce sur un ton grave qu'ils sont en descente vers la planète de leur adversaire. Il active son bracelet, revêtant ainsi son armure alors que le soldat récupère un bouclier en vibranium nouvellement conçu pour lui. Les deux amis ont conscience du fait qu'est venu l'instant où tout se joue, entre espoir et anéantissement.

Deux sont partis de la Terre, un seul y reviendra. Et chacun aura obtenu ce qu'il désire le plus, dans la vie et dans la mort.


End file.
